73 Games
by iWolfy
Summary: Ever wondered what happened before the 74th and 75th games? Here is a story about just that. Each chapter will represent a year. Rated T to be safe.
1. Year 1

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my new story. I have seen these done a lot and I love reading them . I felt like writing my own one so here it is. The inspiration for this fic comes from 'The Highlights' by 'Kate-The-Great-And-Powerful'. Check out their fic, its great.**

* * *

**Ariella Forn POV**

The plates lock into place and a cold breeze blows my blonde hair over my face, obscuring my vision for a second. Fear rises up in me as it all hits me. This isn't a dream. I am the first ever tribute for district 4. All week I have been hoping and praying that this is all a dream and I don't have to really kill anyone.

But here I am. Standing in a circle surrounding a giant cornucopia that holds numerous deadly weapons. Behind me seems to be long grass that stretches on for miles. I don't see a tree in sight. To my right is the girl from 2 who looks as scared as I feel. To my left is the little 13 year old boy, youngest tribute for this year. He is from 9 I think. I can see the fear in his eyes and it hurts me. Such a young kid and he is going to die.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the first ever hunger games. Tributes, may the odds be ever in your favor. Let the games BEGIN!" booms the voice of head gamemaker Verticus.

Suddenly a explosion fills the air and I see smoke rise from the other side of the cornucopia. What happened?

"Tributes, we apologize for the startle. But it seems that district 9 were too eager and jumped. Let me remind you that if you leave the plate before the countdown, you will be out of the games" Verticus's voice returns.

The boy next to me lets out a sob. Did they know each other? The countdown starts again and I search the items that are scattered around. They seem to become less important the further they fan out. Right in the mouth of the cornucopia is the only weapon I seemed to be good with. Its a golden bow with a sheath of arrows. That is my target, if I get them then I may go home.

When the countdown ends I dont think as I leave the podium and jolt towards the bow as fast as I can. It seems like nobody else has moved so I get there first and sling the sheath of arrows over my shoulder and grip the bow in my hands, I then turn and grab a backpack and sling it over my other shoulder.

I look up and see others have started. Some are even fighting. The boy from 9 is frozen on his podium and sympathy fills me. That is replaced by anger when I see a knife enter his forehead. I let out a gasp and tears roll down my cheeks as his small body crumples to the floor. I didn't know him but I feel real sadness for the kid.

I turn and see it was the girl from 2 who threw the knife. Her mouth is curled up in a smile and this angers me more. As if I am on auto pilot, I load my bow and pull back the string. The arrow flies and hits my target. Her body crumples to the ground, arrow sticking from her neck.

The next thing I do is run. I run into the never ending field, trying to escape the memories of what I had just witnessed.]

**Highlights: It turns out the field did end. Ariella walked for 4 days straight, living of berries she found on bushes that were dotted around the field and the water from her backpack and little ponds she found. On day 5 she walked head first into the force field that surrounds the arena. Her heart stopped instantly. The winner of the first hunger games was the male from 8. He won a big finale battle between himself, the boy from 2 and the girl from 10.**


	2. Year 2

**A/N: Thank you 'TributeandProud' for the review. For those of you who have not read 'TributeandProud' fic, then please go ahead. You wont be disappointed.**

* * *

**Fen Wake POV**

Its been two days since we entered the arena. Right now I am camping on a small island. This year the arena is completely different than last year. We started on an island that is surrounded by a couple of smaller island. It is lucky I am from district 4 because many of the other tributes could not swim.

There were 12 deaths on the first day. 3 more yesterday making it a total of 15. Only 9 tributes left.

"What you thinking about?" my ally and district partner, Alicia asks.

"Just figuring out how many are left. There are the duo from one, the boy from three, us two, the two from seven, the girl from nine and boy from ten" I reply.

"Only nine left and not even three days in. It is ending fast" Alicia replies. Her sea green eyes look sad just like every other kid from the community home. She is holding the spear she got from the cornucopia close to her side, ready to attack straight away at any sign of danger. I look down at my own weapon, a silver trident with blood stained points. The blood is from the district 2 boy. He tried to attack Alicia and I just lunged, he didn't even have time to react.

"Do you think one of us can do it?" she asks.

"Win?" I reply and she nods, "maybe. I mean, we have the supplies and we are the best swimmers. Maybe one of us can win."

"Fen" she mutters, "if I die and you go home. Look after Cole okay?" she asks. Cole, the little boy I volunteered for. Cole has only one arm and is tiny. I couldn't bare to watch him die. I know it sounds weird, me volunteering for a kid I dont know, but I couldn't bare to watch a brother and sister fight to the death...its inhumane.

"I will" I reply. She scoots closer and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you" she whispers. I lean my cheek on the top of her head and close my eyes as I listen to the waves that remind me of home.

* * *

**Highlights: Fen and Alicia made it to the final 4. Alicia was killed by a shark mutt when they were both crossing over to the cornucopia island. This pushed Fen to win the games and become district 4's first victor. Fen adopted Cole and they both live in the victors village. Fen also paid for Cole to have a prosthetic arm.**


	3. Year 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, it means a lot. Also, thank you 'Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin' for not only the review but for giving me some ideas. You can all do that if you feel like it, it will help me later on when i run out of idea's. Just send me this info through PM.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Games won: (remember that some years are taken from already known victors. You can check the hunger games wiki for games that are taken)**

**Weapon of choice: (keep in mind that not everyone will be great with a weapon. So think about other things they can use like traps)**

**Arena:**

**Like I said, just send it through PM and I will feature them in this story. This chapter will give you a bit of a back story to Panem.**

* * *

**Ellie Colton POV**

Its dark, very dark. Its also cold. I can hear water dripping, but so far I haven't been able to find it. Its been around a week since we entered, a week since the 3rd hunger games began. There are 6 of us left alive, 18 dead. Its strange to know that 18 people I have been seeing for the past week are gone and they are not coming back. I haven't killed anyone...yet. But I am sure when the time comes I will do what I need to do.

The only blood my knife has touched is the blood of the little mice I keep finding. They are what I have been living off down in these dark caves. Those and the small pools of water I rarely find. My canteen is almost out and I haven't eaten in just over a day. But luckily for me I am use to not eating much. Being from district 12, the poorest district, we dont get much food.

I am from the poor side of 12, we call it the seam. Everyday I see people laying on the street, some dead others getting there. And I think to myself, will that be me in a weeks time. That is how my brother went. We were hiding during the rebellion and when we went to check up on him he was laying face down in the dirt. I was only little at the time and didn't understand. But as the years went on I came to understand it. It was the Capitol's fault. They treat us all like shit and expect us to just sit by while they rule over.

That is how the rebellion started. A couple of years back it ended, I can still remember all the bombings as my family hid in the woods. Dad fought for our safety, he never returned. Brother died of hunger. And it is all down to the Capitol. Well, there is nothing I can do about it now. All I can do is hope to get home, show the Capitol that district 12 still has some fight in them. And to get back to mum, my only family left.

* * *

**Highlights: The games went on for another 3 days and it came down to Ellie, the boy from 9 and boy from 1. The two boys fought it out while Ellie hid. The boy from 1 decapitated the boy from 9, but was bleeding profusely from a wound on his stomach, he lay on the floor begging for it to be over. Ellie couldn't sit by and watch him die slowly, so she ended his life as she held the boys hand. She claimed her title as Victor of the 3****rd**** hunger games and district 12's first victor.**


	4. Year 4

**A/N: Once again thank you for your reviews. It makes me happy to know you like my writing. Also, you can still send in idea's.**

* * *

**Aden Powers POV**

****When the plate locks into place there first thing I notice is the snow. There is loads of it and its already started to pile up around the plate. I can barely see the cornucopia through the blizzard, let alone the supplies it holds. Oh well, there are no weapons I can use. I am useless in that department. To my left, if I remember right, is the boy from 2. This year something has changed, the district 2 tributes look bulkier and seem even more confident this year. Have they been training? And if so how? Training before being reaped is prohibited.

To my left is the boy from 12. He is small with dark hair and hollow eyes. Clearly a poor kid just like me. This brings memories back to when I first moved into the community home. It was after the district was rebuilt. Both my parents and two younger sisters were killed during the rebellion. I was moved in at age 12. 5 years down the line and I was happy to only have 1 year left before I can move out. But then I was reaped.

It hurt when I got reaped, it hurt bad. As if the Capitol hadn't done enough by killing my family, they had to create the games and drag me into them as well. I had nobody to come and say goodbye to me and I will have nobody to interview if/when I make it to the final 8. But I doubt I will get that far, I doubt I will even make it pass the next 5 minutes.

The countdown is coming to and end so I make up my mind. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. If I am going to die, I wanna go out on my on terms.

5

I clear my mind.

4

I take a deep breath.

3

I clench my fists.

2

I take a step forward.

1

BOOM!

* * *

**Highlights: Aden's death startled all the other tributes, well all but the two from district 2. District 2 ruled the bloodbath, taking the lives of 13 startled kids. Many deaths after were from freezing to death. These games were hated by the Capitol.**


	5. Year 5

**A/N: Thank you for the review Yellowtail, it meant a lot to me. I hope you enjoy reading more of these.**

* * *

**Tesla Silver POV**

Last night was horrible. It was my final night in the Capitol. I had a dream about all 23 other tributes came after me and only me. I sat and watched as they cut into me with every weapon imaginable. When I woke I had to check every part of me just in case It wasn't a dream.

Right now I am sitting on the hovercraft that will take me to the arena. I look around at the other tributes. The pair from 2 looks smug again, just like last years. Everyone in the district are convinced that they have been trained.

I let out a gasp as the windows darken and I start to panic. I hear a giggle come from the girl from 2. I send a glare her way but she doesn't seem phased by it. I look back down and go over my strategy. I need to get a weapon at least, a knife maybe. Not so I can kill other tributes, but so I can defend myself and use it to hunt. Also I will need to get a bag and hope it has water in.

If I make it out of the bloodbath then I will need to find water. Head downhill is what I was told by a trainer in training. I wonder what arena is will be. Last year was a snow theme. They were hated by the capitol and the president himself. So I doubt they will do that again. Hopefully one with trees so I wont freeze to death. Once again my mind is drawn back to last years.

There was one tribute that stuck out in my mind. She was a little girl from district 11. I watched as she died slowly from the cold. It was heartbreaking and something a girl her age shouldn't have went through. But I guess that is what happens in these games.

The hovercraft lands and we are loaded off, one by one. Loaded off like cattle about to be slaughtered. Is that what we are now? Just useless animals for the Capitol to slaughter? This thought alone angers me.

* * *

**Highlights: At the bloodbath Tesla managed to get a knife and a bag like she had hoped. The arena was a thick, luscious forest that is home to many ponds and rivers, aswell as plenty food. But it was also full off muttations. Tesla ran into only one muttation, it was a bear mutt. It was twice the size with rows of sharp teeth. This ended her life. The finale took place at the cornucopia where they introduced a new thing called a feast. The two tributes from 8, the girl from 7 and the boy from 2 attended. Victory went to the girl from 7.**


End file.
